The present invention relates to apparatus and method for advertising in zoomable content and, more particularly, to apparatus and method for providing advertisements in computer displayed zoomable content data.
As is known, so called internet "push" technologies are bringing the world-wide-web beyond the page framework. "Web" content has been provided in the form of so-called web pages, but soon will be displayed in various other formats, including the formats of ticker tape, Java Applets, floating titles with links to a web page, and shock wave animations. Moreover, so-called "web-enabled" environments which display web data in any shape, in addition to "pages," are being developed.
Advertising in "web-enabled" environments is currently accomplished by displaying so-called "banners", "buttons" or small square banners in particular areas of a web page. Another form of advertisement is to provide an animated (motion) advertisement in the corner of the display while providing the content in the remaining part of the display.
One problem with these types of advertisements is that they generally convey very little information to the user. Providing larger advertisements overcomes this problem but with the adverse effect of diminishing the available space for the "content" data.